Runaway
by SkittleBarf
Summary: Sealand doesn't want any help growing up. So he ran away, but he ended up getting lost and kidnapped. Who's going to save him, and how's he going to get home?
1. Runaway

Chapter 1: Gone

* * *

Sealand was tired of being treated like a little kid even if he was one. He wanted to be seen as a cool, independent country deserving of the highest respect. Wait till he saw England's face when he saw how grown up he was! So, Sealand concluded that the best way to do this was to runaway from his Nordic family.

He didn't know where he was at this point. He had used his magic (courtesy of being one of England's colonies) to teleport somewhere random. He had packed a change of clothes, toiletries, a flip-phone, a gps, two water bottles, and some crackers in his small backpack. He mainly used this backpack when he arranged a sleepover with another micronation. He was fully prepared for whatever would come his way. Until he had been snatched by a strange and very strong man in an alleyway. No matter how much he struggled the man had gotten him into a position where he was helpless. The man seemed to be in his late thirties, was very gross, and smelt heavily of some obscure form of alcohol. Once the man got Sealand into a rundown room in an apartment the man put him in a cage for dogs before Sealand could fight back! It was much to cramped to sit up, let alone gain enough room to do any magic. He was trapped. He thought hopefully that maybe one of the Nordics would come get him, but then he remembered that he had left no trace of where he was. Plus, it was night time. The man eventually passed out on a mattress that was in very bad shape after he had watched the television for a few minutes. He hadn't turned it off, and it was on a very odd movie that made no sense. Sealand started to realize his situation. He was in a place he didn't even know the name of, he was too prideful to call for help in any way, and he didn't know who this man was or what he would do to him. He pushed back tears of fear. He would give anything to be snuggled in his bed under his blankets. He brought his knees up to his face, wrapped his arms around his legs, and buried his face in his clothes. Then, he heard the faintest sound of a door or window opening. Suddenly the air grew slightly cooler as a small breeze seeped into the room.

* * *

 **And there you have it! I'll leave you with a cliffhanger for now (because I'm evil). I really hope you guys like this fic, it's going to be pretty happy in the end with some turns in the middle. Enjoy!**


	2. Surprise Savior

Chapter 2: Sarcastic Savior

* * *

Upon hearing cries for help from an alleyway close by, Puerto Rico, rushed silently to the edge of it. She watched silently for a moment as a gross, middle aged man carried a small boy through a backdoor into a building. The boy was obviously not from her country, and he was most likely lost. Slowly and unheard she crept to the doorway. She put her ear to the door, but no sound was emitted from behind it. Then, she heard a door open, quite loudly, from a window that was slightly ajar on the next level. She looked along the building to her right. Nothing too useful, just some trash cans and a broken chair. She looked to her left (the building opposite the door), and there was a trash can, a few broken rum bottles, and a ladder with a few broken rungs. The wall was also overrun by vines, and it was a one story building. She propped the slightly broken ladder against the wall of the building and climbed until she grabbed the water gutter and pulled herself up. She had one hand gripping the roof and the other hoisting herself on the gutter when it broke and the ladder and she fell. Luckily, she still had one hand gripping the roof. She grabbed the roof with her other hand and pulled. She put her feet on the wall, trying to grip at a vine or chink in the brick when her left foot gripped onto a light fixture. She knew that wouldn't hold her much longer, so she hastily pulled herself up until she had her elbows on the roof. She pushed off of the outside light as hard as she could, breaking it, and swinging her right leg onto the roof. Slowly but surly she stood up and examined herself. Her left hand that had been gripping the drain gutter had been cut, and her ankle was slightly bleeding. She rubbed the blood stains of on her clothes then focused on the task at hand. Getting to the window.

* * *

 **Muahahahaha! Cliffhangers! I'm gonna do this in almost every chapter, but do not worry! I will update soon. I hope you like it so far!**


	3. Dangerous Friend

Chapter 3: Dangerous Friend

* * *

Sealand thought he was helpless and was on the verge of tears when the window opened. He looked up expecting the police or something, but to his shock and surprise he saw a young girl who appeared to be fourteen or fifteen. She had tan skin, freckles, light brown eyes, and chocolate brown hair. She was crouched on the windowsill and was slowly and quietly entering the room. She was taller than Sealand and looked to be only slightly shorter than Iceland. She had green cargo pants on, light green Toms shoes on, a red-orange sweatshirt on that said 'Bacardi' with a bat under it, and a braided pink, orange, and yellow headband. Her hair was loosely curly and reached just below her shoulder blades.

"Who are yo-" Sealand started before he was cutoff by her putting her index to her lips. Signaling for him to be quiet. She crept over to the cage, sat down in front of it, and whispered,

"Who I am is not important. I am here to get you to safety," She responded briefly.

"How are you going to do that?"Sealand whispered back,"He has the key, and he's asleep." Puerto Rico looked over at the man on the bed that Sealand had gestured to. She walked over to see if she would be able to get the key from him. She felt like a character in one of those cheesy action movies that America always showed her and Canada whenever they hung out. She peered down at the man and saw that the key was in his back pocket. She was obviously not going to risk touching that man in that area. She walked back over to Sealand.

"I cannot get the key without waking him up,"she whispered,"Since he seems to be in a light sleep. I'm going to have to get you out a different way." She concluded.

"But, how will you-"Sealand stopped talking when the girl pulled a pocketknife out of her pocket. She flipped it open and looked through the utensils until she found the screwdriver. She then unscrewed all of the screws in the hinges on the cage and took the door off. Sealand crawled out and stood and stretched. Puerto Rico then screwed the door back onto the cage to make it look as if the boy had gotten out by magic. "But, how do we get out of this place now?" Sealand wondered aloud. "We can't really go downstairs because there are people who might get suspicious. And, I don't know how he got me here since he blindfolded me and covered my mouth."

"Get on my back," the girl said as she turned around and squatted down. Sealand was untrusting of where this would lead, but he was too tired and desperate to care much. When she stood up Sealand was surprised to find that she started to walk toward the window.

"Wait, we aren't going to jump out of the window are we? That's very dangerous!" Sealand protested. The girl simply replied by making a 'shh' sound and looking to the man to make sure he didn't wake up. Then she walked to the window, opened it, then hoisted herself onto the edge of it. Sealand's head was swimming with warnings and protests when the girl cut him off by telling him to hold on tight before she jumped onto the roof of the next house. It was really only a few feet away from the window, and could be easily reached, but Sealand still screached into his helper's ear.

"Ow, seriously? Have you never been on a roof before?"The girl asked. To which Sealand responded by shaking his head. She laughed a little before walking to the edge of the roof where she came from, and realized that they needed to get down.

* * *

 **Ooo, it's getting good! I really hope you guys like this so far, and don't be afraid to shoot me a review!**


	4. Where Are We Going?

Chapter 4: Where Are We Going?

* * *

Sealand peered over the edge of the roof. ' _She's not really going to jump off of the roof is she?'_ He thought. The girl who had saved him then continued to sit on the edge of the roof. But, before Sealand could react she told him to hold on tight and she gripped the edge and scooted off. Next, she let go with her left arm and swung it over so that now she was grabbing the roof with both hands and facing the wall. She swung her foot around in search for the trash can. Once it was found she stood on it then jumped onto the ground.

She turned her head to look at Sealand in her peripheral vision. "You good?" She asked. Sealand nodded in response. He looked exhausted. Puerto Rico laughed a little before saying,"Why don't you try to get some shut eye, yea? It's gonna be about half an hour or so until we get somewhere safe." Sealand, too tired to protest, responded by laying his head on her shoulder and closing his eyes. It reminded him of when Sweden would parade him around the house on his shoulders to get him to sleep when he didn't want to go to bed. On this happy memory, Sealand dosed off into a light sleep. He didn't even ask where they were going.

* * *

 **Cool! So, midterm exams for school are coming up. Meaning that I might not be able to get as many chapters out at once as I want to. I'll still make efforts to get a chapter or two out at least every other day, but I can't make any promises. Nonetheless, I hope you like this story so far! (It's only going to get better.) And, don't be afraid to send me a review!**


	5. Questions

Chapter 5: Questions

* * *

Sealand woke up to the sound of running water. He then realized that he was lying on a couch in someone's living room. He sat up and looked around. There were two other chairs in the room. To his left he looked out the window to see a balcony and many many trees. Were they in a treehouse? Well, it wasn't a treehouse just for playing in since it had running water and other appliances. It was an actual house built in a tree. To his right were the stairs and the foyer. The living room also led into the kitchen in front of him where someone had turned off the water. They came over to him and put a glass of water on a coaster on the coffee table to his right. It was the girl who had saved him. Except now she was wearing a gray t-shirt that had a yellowish frog that was on a leaf and was surrounded by a rainforest and a waterfall behind it.

"You should drink that. It's just water, and you're most likely dehydrated," she said. Sealand was suspicious, but his needs overcame him. He hadn't had water for almost twelve hours so he was obviously bound to be at least a little thirsty. Puerto Rico also drank some of her water that she had gotten for herself. Sealand eventually finished his glass and looked over at the clock on the wall. To his surprise it was only 9:47 p.m. "So, who are you and where are you from?" Puerto Rico asked.

Sealand began,"Well, I- wait how do you know that I'm not from this country?" Sealand asked.

"Because you have a travel bag, so I would guess that you're traveling, or you most likely ran away," She concluded pointing to his backpack that was leaning against the couch.

"I guess you caught me then. Well, I'm Sealand! And I'm a super cool and strong country," Sealand said proudly. The girl looked oddly surprised at this comment.

Then she asked the most surprising question,"You're a country too?" Sealand was shocked that of all people that would save him it would be a country that he didn't know.

"Yes! I am!" Sealand said happily. "What country are you?" He asked. Puerto Rico didn't respond at first.

"I do a lot of good. I try to help as many people I can whenever I can. But, the catch is that I do it anonymously. I don't tell people who I am when I help them," she stated.

"Wait, so you don't take credit for what you do?" Sealand asked. "That makes no sense!"

Puerto Rico responded,"I do take credit, but I don't boast about what I've done. Especially if it didn't end up working out in the end." She ended her sentence solemnly. "You don't need to know who I am. All you need to know about me is that I am a fellow personification who loves to serve. Even though sometimes my service doesn't end on a happy note."

Sealand thought on this for a second before asking,"So how are you going to help me now? You already got me away from that creepy guy so I'm all good now."

"Where did you come from?" Puerto Rico asked. "I want to help you get back there."

Sealand suddenly found a great interest in the floor. "I-um. I ran away. From my family and friends," Sealand responded. "I know I'm a kid, but I can be the best country ever and I don't need any help from anyone!" Sealand pouted.

Puerto Rico sighed before continuing. "Please, Sealand." No response. She could tell just from his expression that he was being proud. "Whoever you ran away from misses you," Puerto Rico said.

"How do you know that?" Sealand retorted.

"Because if they're willing enough to accept you as family then they love you. I have a lot of experience with people who-" Puerto Rico took a shaky breath and took a moment to put her words into something that wouldn't express the pain she felt,"Who left their families. Forever. Because they didn't see how much they meant to them. And sometimes you can't save someone. Even if you want to." Puerto Rico's voice cracked in her last words. Sealand wasn't sure how you wouldn't be able to convince someone to not runaway, but he pushed the thought away when she continued. "But, most of the time you just have to tell them what they mean to others. So, I'm confident that you are someone important to these people. You wouldn't want them to be sad would you? They probably miss you a lot." Her last words were more reassuring and were the last straw to push Sealand.

"Okay then," he said. "My mom and dad adopted me, but they're the best! They're Sweden and Finland. Also, uncle Denmark is funny! And Norway can do some cool magic tricks. Plus, Iceland is fun to play board games with!" Sealand was so happy thinking of them. Then he thought of what they would think when they found out he ran away. "But, they probably are really sad now that I'm gone." He paused a moment before saying,"Hey, you could take me back to them right? I'm too tired and drained to do a teleport right now,"Sealand ended his statement with a yawn to prove his point.

Puerto Rico smiled at the fact that he was cooperating so much now, and he was so eager to get back to them. "Of course. But, we'll leave tomorrow because it's a long way there from here." She got up and took both of their glasses and put them in the sink. Then she grabbed a blanket and a pillow and gave them to Sealand. "If you need me I'm right up the stairs," she said before bidding him goodnight. Sealand put his head on the pillow, pulled the blanket to his chin, and closed his eyes.

* * *

 **What's up homesicles? It's been a few days since I last updated, but I** ** _finally_** **got some free time to submit this chapter. Whoo! Anyway, I hope you like it so far! I have actually vacationed to Puerto Rico before, and it is super cool. But, it is exam time at school so I'll sadly have to study more than write. But I'll try to keep it up! Thanks for your support and don't be afraid to send me a review or a pm! :)**


	6. Missing

Chapter 6: Missing

* * *

Finland and Sweden had agreed to go out to eat with the rest of the Nordics for dinner with Sealand, and Finland had called Sealand downstairs at least two times. So, he went to go check on him. "Hey, Sealand, did you hear me?" Finland asked knocking on the door. "We're going to go eat out with the rest of the Nordics. Doesn't that sound fun?" Finland asked. No response. "Hey, you in there?" Finland asked knocking on the door again, but a bit louder this time. "Sealand?" Finland asked raising his voice a bit. By this time Sweden came over to ask what was wrong. "I don't know," Finland said,"He's not answering the door. So, Sweden tried knocking on the door and asking for Sealand. No answer. Finland opened the door worriedly and looked around. "Sealand? Sealand if you're trying to get us to play hide and seek it's not really the time," Finland said before searching the closet. Sweden looked under the bed, but no one was there. Then they panicked. They searched the whole house up and down. It was relatively small so it didn't take long for them to realize that Sealand was not there. Finland started pacing the living room while Sweden called all of the micronations, but none of them had seen or heard from Sealand that day. Worried they called the rest of the Nordics and explained what was happening. They hadn't seen him either. So they cancelled their plans and instead went to the police station. When they got there a young lady at the front desk greeted them.

"Hello there! Do you have a problem?" She asked almost too happily. Sweden and Finland both nodded.

"Um, our adopted son has gone missing," Finland told her.

"When and where did you last see him?" She asked.

"Only a few hours ago. When we realized that he wasn't in the house we called all of his friends and our friends, but no one has seen him recently,"Finland finished worriedly.

"Last place he was was his bedroom," Sweden concluded. The woman nodded and typed something on her computer. She asked them what he looked like and such and they described him best they could.

"Okay," the woman said,"It'll take about twelve hours before we can conclude him as officially missing, but till then we'll put his name and description on missing posters around here," she said. "Do you have a picture we could use?" She asked. Sweden nodded and gave her a picture that he had of him. He had a picture from a photo booth of all of the Nordics plus Sealand separately and all together. The lady took it and filed it. "Thank you, we'll be able to find him don't worry,"she said. And with that Sweden and Finland left heavy hearted. Where could he be?

* * *

 **Ooo, it's getting good! This chapter is right after Sealand leaves, so I hope that didn't confuse you. By the way, I'm also working on a story on Wattpad called Opposite Quartet. It's pretty good. It's about this really popular girl and her three crazy friends. They're complete opposites, but they're besties. It's also about what they get up to every day and there are some really deep mysteries to be discovered. I hope you guys like this story so far and I would suggest you check out Opposite Quartet! :)**


	7. Traveling

Chapter 7: Traveling

After Sealand and Puerto Rico woke up and ate breakfast they packed for the trip. Puerto Rico put some more snacks in Sealand's backpack, and she also put some water bottles in there too. "So where are they again?" Puerto Rico asked.

Sealand gave her a puzzled look. "Were you planning on driving or walking all the way to Northern Europe?" Sealand asked. Puerto Rico looked shocked at the fact that it was that far away. "Don't worry," Sealand added before Puerto Rico could respond,"I can get us close to my house really quick!" Then, he snapped his fingers and suddenly they were somewhere else.

"Woah! Where are we?" Puerto Rico asked pulling her coat closer and looking around.

"I think we're just a few minutes away from where supposed to be," Sealand said. They were near a street corner in a spaced out neighborhood. There were quite a few trees around and bushes. It was around the time of August, so it was pretty chilly. But not North Pole type chilly. They started walking down the road. They came to the street corner and were about to turn when

* * *

 **Hahaha! Cliffhanger! But don't worry, I'll update really soon. (Maybe even today.) Exams are finally finished! Yay! And winter break has started, so now I have a lot of time for writing. Whoo! After this fanfic is finished I'm going to be starting one called April Fools. It's going to be relatively short, but it's going to be hilarious! So watch out for that. Anyway, I hope you like this fanfic. One more chapter! (Yay!)**


	8. Found

Chapter 8: Found

Iceland and the other Nordics had gone to stay with Finland and Sweden the next day. Iceland was coming back from getting a few things from the store. He was walking down the road back to the house when he heard someone around the corner ask where they were. He smirked thinking of the time that Denmark had called Norway and Iceland because he had gotten lost driving to the Nordic meeting. Then, he heard the most surprising thing. Another voice. And not just any voice. It was _Sealand's_ voice! He peeked his head around the corner. Sure enough he saw Sealand! And he was walking with someone he didn't recognize. They were about to turn left onto the street where the house was when the girl stopped and looked at the lamppost on the corner. Iceland thought this was a strange action until she pulled down the missing poster of Sealand off of the lamppost. She turned and said something to Sealand. Sealand nodded and pointed at the picture and said something back to her. The girl smiled and said something else to him. Sealand smiled back.

* * *

Puerto Rico had stopped when she saw the missing poster on the lamppost. She took it off and tubto Sealand and asked sarcastically,"Do you know who this is?"

Sealand smiled and pointed at the picture. "That's me!" He said.

"Then whoever put this here really does love you then, huh?" She said. Sealand smiled back. They continued to walk toward the house. There was a moment of silence before Puerto Rico asked,"Why did you run away?"

Sealand looked a little guilty when he answered. "I thought that if I didn't get any help from anyone ever that I would be the best and strongest country. A lot of countries did that like America!"

Puerto Rico smiled and said,"You're right. There is no guide book to being a country or even a person, but not even strong countries like America grew up to be who they are alone." Sealand gave her a baffled expression. Puerto Rico continued with,"During the American revolution America had help from France. Now, it's not called the French Revolution right?" She asked. Sealand nodded. "But, there was help." Sealand didn't understand fully. "What I'm trying to say," Puerto Rico continued,"is that growing up you will need help with some things, and that's okay. Just as long as they don't control you and who you are." She finished her sentence. It seemed to click with Sealand. He gasped a little at realizing what she had said. Puerto Rico laughed a little.

* * *

Iceland had turned around to go the back way into the house after seeing them turn the corner. He knocked on the back door and Finland opened it and was surprised to find him there. Finland opened the door and asked, "Um, Iceland why did yo-"

He was cut off by Iceland putting the groceries down and turning to Finland and saying,"I found Sealand." The house grew so quiet that you could hear a pen drop in the attic. Everyone stopped what they had been doing. Denmark and Sweden had been in the living room when Finland had gotten up to get the door and Norway had walked to the kitchen to put the groceries away. Everyone slowly turned and looked at him. They all opened their mouths at once to bombard him with questions when the front doorbell rung. Finland turned and ran to the door followed by Sweden and everyone else. The door swung open and-

* * *

Sealand and Puerto Rico had reached the door. The house looked so still and vulnerable that you could push it over with the slightest touch. Sealand looked worried as the reached the top, third step. He turned to Puerto Rico as if waiting for a command. She shook her head and smiled and said,"You knock when you're ready." Sealand looked at the doorbell and smiled. He pressed it and immediately he heard footsteps. The door was swung open and behind it was Finland.

"Sealand!" He exclaimed happily and hugged him. Sealand hugged him back. The doorway was then crowded by more people who were looking at Sealand like he was the most precious thing on the planet. Puerto Rico smiled at this and was about to turn to leave when Sealand answered someone's question by pointing to her and saying that she had helped him. Everyone looked at her. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable at the surprise spotlight. "Thank you so much!" Finland said and hugged her. She was roughly the height of Iceland, so he didn't have to bend down to embrace her. She was surprised at this sudden gesture of thanks, but played it off coolly when Finland pulled away.

Then Sweden asked the inevitable question,"Who are you?" She smiled at this.

"Who am is not important. All you need to know about me is that my job is to help people in the most humble way I can. It's like a type of magic. There really should be more magic in this world," She turned to Sealand and said,"Stay safe." She finished before waving and saying "adiós!" And leaving.

The Nordics were left in a slight shock before going back inside the house. They asked Sealand all about what happened and he told them all about his great adventure.

* * *

After Sealand had gone to bed the Nordics congregated in the living room. "Who do you think that was?" Denmark asked.

"Well, they did speak a Spanish word, so maybe their Spanish?" Iceland said with uncertainty.

"Wait, didn't Sealand say that they were a country?" Finland asked. Everyone nodded.

"They weren't Spain," Norway concluded.

"Cuba?" Sweden suggested.

"No, I think Cuba's a guy," Denmark added.

"I guess there are just some things we'll never know," Finland said shrugging it off. Everyone nodded in agreement. They didn't even care if they knew anymore. They were just so relieved that they hadn't lost Sealand.

* * *

 **Oh my gosh, this chapter was so fun to make! And by the way, I might put a bonus chapter out one day, idk yet. ;) I really hope you liked this story though, and make sure to look out for my next FanFiction called 'April Fools!' It's going to be hilarious! :D**


End file.
